Promise You
by Ah Rin
Summary: sungmin yang masih ragu menerima cinta kyuhyun. karena menganggap kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya pelarian, tetapi dengan berlandaskan janji kyuhyun padanya, ia menghilangkan keraguan itu. tapi bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kyuhyun untuknya? (BAD SUMMARY) WANING! GS


**~MY DREAM~**

**Desclaimer: cast disini semuanya milik tuhan.**

**Author: cho ah rin**

**Warning! : banyak terdapat typo (author baru)**

**Pair : KyuMin and other pair's**

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang namja dan seorang yoja kini tengah saling berhadapan di kelas yang saat itu terlihat kosong. Masih dengan ekspresi datar kyuhyun-namja itu memandang lurus yoja yang berada tepat didepannya ini.

"apa jawabanmu sungmin?" sungmin-yoja itu hanya diam mematung tidak percaya, dia bingung, dihadapannya ini adalah sosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, ia sendiri bingung kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki ini menyatakan perasaan padannya.

"maaf kyu, aku tidak bisa"

Terkejut? Tentu saja, namun kyuhyun masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya dan menatap gadis didepannya lebih dalam.

"kenapa?"

Sungmin tampak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia mengira setelah ia menolaknya kyuhyun bakal langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan mencari gadis lain.

Hah, tampak raut kemuraman tiba-tiba muncul diwajah sungmin. Ia beranggapan bahwa kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya pelarian, ia tahu sudah berapa gadis yang dipermainkan lelaki yang ia cintai ini hanya untuk sekedar pelarian kerena cinta pertamannya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"aku tidak mau terluka"

Ya, itu memang jawaban masuk akal yang diberikan sungmin untuk kyuhyun, lelaki itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnnya, namun kini tatapannya semakin melembut.

"aku berjanji-

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti, ia menatap sungmin dalam kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"tidak akan menyakitimu"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat sungmin terbelalak, apa? kenapa semudah itu kyuhyun mengucapkan janji tabu sepeti itu? Namun sat itu suatu pemikiran melintas begitu saja diotaknnya 'apa ia serius' jauh dilubuk hatinya sungmin merasa sangat senang, ia mencintai sosok itu dan sifat ingin memilikinyapun pasti juga tertanam dihatinnya.

Tampa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui, dan saat itu ia resmi merubah status jomblonya.

.

.

Sedari tadi sungmin hanya termenung di atap sekolah sembari menatap pergedungan kota seoul, ia menghela nafas berat memikirkan sesuatu 'apa ini keputusan yang tepat' ia meragukan sendiri keputusan yang ia ambil tadi.

"sungmin?"

Mendengar namannya disebut sungmin menoleh kebelakang mendapati sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"kau sudah mengetahuinya wookie?"

Yoja imut yang dipanggil wookie atau ryeowook itu hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawabannya, jujur ketika mendengar berita itu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"apa pendapatmu?"

"kau yakin minni?" bukannya malah menjawab, wookie malah menanyakan keyakinan sungmin akan keputusannya.

"ya wookie, aku yakin, walaupun kalau memang akhirnya aku akan tersakiti, tapi aku tetap senang, karena aku pernah mengisi hatinnya yang kosong"

.

.

"kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongak memandang sosok didepannya ini, ia dapat menangkap raut heran diwajahnya.

"apa kau serius?"

"hn?"

"aku Tanya, apa kau serius dengan sungmin? Oh ayolah kyu, dia yoja polos yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenum sinis menatap sosok didepannya ini,

"apa masalahnya denganmu hyung, itu bukan urusanmu, jangan ikut campur"

"kyuhyun, kau-"

Sesaat siwon- namja itu menghentikan perkataanya, emosinya meledak kini kala melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang telah ia anggap adik ini semakin menjadi-jadi karena peristiwa itu, ia telah dibutakan cinta, cintannya telah terbawa pergi oleh sosok gadis yang telah menghianatinya. 'semoga kunci cintamu bisa ditemukan kyu' hanya itu harapan siwon menanggapi masalah dongsaengnya ini, ia berharap suatu hari kyuhyun akan kembali menemukan cintannya.

"baiklah, bermain sepuasmu, tapi ingat jangan sampai kau mencampakkan sungmin seperti kau mencampakkan gadis-gadis murahan itu, dia berbeda kyu"

Bersamaan dengan itu, siwon pergi meninggalkan ruangan osis tempat adiknya menyelesaikan tugas sehari-harinya disekolah sebagai ketua osis.

Mendengar itu kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris, ia tahu betul kalau sungmin itu bukanlah gadis murahan seperti kebanyakan wanita yang pernah ia pacari, ia sosok yang sangat istimewa, tapi seistimewa apapun kyunhyun yakin sungmin tidak bisa menggantikan sosok itu dihatinnya, sosok yang sangat ia cintai sekaligus ia benci karena menghianati dan membawa pergi seluruh cintannya.

.

.

_tunggu aku dikelasmu, aku akan menjemputmu untuk pulang_

_.kyuhyun._

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat diponselnya itu, sedari tadi berpikir sungmin yakin pada kyuhyun, ia yakin meletakkan seluruh hatinnya pada pemuda itu. Karena pemuda itu telah **berjanji** padannya.

"sudah lama menunggu" terdengar suara maskulin mengusik pendengaran sungmin, mendengar itu sungmin menatap lelaki yang berada didepannya itu dengan tersenyum, tampak raut kegugupan kala kyuhyun menangkap senyuman tulus itu. 'kenapa ini?' begitulah kirannya pertanyaan yang saat ini tengah bekerja mencari jawaban diotaknya. Tidak mau menunggu lama, kyuhyun segera menarik atau lebih tepatnnya menggandeng tangan sungmin yang saat itu tengah tepat berada disampinnya. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda.

Kyuhyun, seorang namja cool yang sangat suka bersepeda, ia lebih memilih melakukan perjalanan dengan sepedanya ketimbang menggunakan mobil mewah, ya, terkecuali untuk perjalanan jauh sih.

.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, kyuhyun segara mengambil sepeda, menuntunnya menuju kearah sungmin yang saat itu tengah menunggunya.

"naiklah" perintah kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak mengangkat alis bingung, naik sepeda? Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi ia tidak menemui tempat duduk penumpang disini.

Seakan tahu dengan masalahnya, kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah sungmin dan melihat itu sungmin menjadi semakin heran, kyuhyun yang jengah dengan keheningan ini menarik tangan sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk menduduki batangan sepeda yang berada tepat didepan nya.

Tampak seburat kemerahan dipipi sungmin, kyuhyun masih menatap sungmin dalam seakan terjerat dengan mata kelinci dihadapannya. Reflek tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri sungmin dan mengelusnnya lembut, kemudian kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada kening sungmin, sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terpejam menikmati. 'lembut' pikir sungmin kala kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan dikeningnya.

Perlahan mata suungmin terbuka kala kyuhyun kembli menjaukan bibirnya dan menatapnya lembut. 'aku yakin kau lah yang dapat menyamainya sungmin dan walaupun aku tidak akan percaya, perjuangkanlah cintamu padaku untuk kembali menumbuhkan cinta ini untukmu' bersamaan dengan kata hatinnya, kyuhyun menganyuh sepedanya meninggalkan sekolah yang memang sudah sepi itu.

.

.

Sungmin, saat ini berada di kamarnya seraya telentang menatap langit-langit di kasur king size pink nya. Suasana kamar yang identic dengan pink ini menjadi tempat ternyamannya.

Saat ini ia tengah memikirkan kyuhyun, namja yang kini sudah berstatus kekasihnya itu, masih ada keraguan dihatinya mengenai hal ini, ia masih belum yakin sepenuhnya pada keseriusan kyuhyun, hal itu membuatnnya sedikit sesak, tapi ia mencintainnya, ia mencintai namja itu, maka ia harus memperjuangkannya, kalaupun saat ini kyuhyun tidak mencintainnya, ia bertekat untuk membuat kyuhyun mencintainnya.

.

.

Terjalinnya sebuah hubungan antara kyuhyun dan sungmin tentu banyak mengundang perhatian para murid-murid SHINHWA high school. Melihat dari kondisi kyuhyun pria tampan yang menabat sebagai ketua osis dan sungmin seorang gadis ahli kimia, ugh pasangan ini membuat iri banyak pasang mata. Walaupun mereka belum pernah mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya, tetapi cukup dengan kyuhyun yang mengntar jemput sungmin setiap hari dan menggandeng tangannya melalui koridor. Para siswa siswi sudah banyak yang bisa menebak hubungan mereka, mengingat kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan walaupun hanya dengan menggenggam tangan pasangannya.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri kekelasnya setelah tadi berpisah dengan kyuhyun diruang osis, sungmin akui, sifat kyuhyun belakangan ini memang berubah drastic padannya, sifatnya kini jauh lebih lembut dari pada saat pertama kali kyuhyun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

Sungmin, berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, ia meletakkan tasnya dan segera duduk dibangkunya sembari mengeluarkan novel untuk ia baca. Kelas memang masih sepi, tapi ia tidak sedang sendirian disini, ia sedikit melirik kea rah yoja yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti alunan lagu yang terputar di ipot mini pinknya. Wookie-yoja itu sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaan sungmin disitu, wookie yang merupakan ketua music wanita di sekolahnya ini sedang bergelumun dengan hobinya saat ini.

Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"PAGI.."

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang joja yang baru memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang terlewat lebar, yang juga merupakan sahabatnnya-eunhyuk/hyukki-

"WOI"

Hyukki menggebrak meja wookie yang masih belum menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya, sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat raut keterkejutan wookie yang berubah menjadi kesal karena mengetahui hyukki-sahabatnya mengganggu kesenangan paginnya.

"kapan kau pulang?"

"kemarin"

Sungmin heran mengetahui hyukki kini telah pulang dari Tokyo dance competition di jepang tampa memberi tahunya.

"bagaimana?"

"menang donk!" ujar hyukki menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnnya.

"aku dan donghae berencana untuk mengundang kalian nanti malam, yah anggap aja party keberhasilan"

Donghae, mungkin kalian baru pertama mendengar nama itu disini, ia merupakan kekasih sekaligus patner hyukki dalah bidang dance, mereka terkenal dengan couple dance nya. Aku melirik kea rah wookie yang saat itu tampak tertarik mendengar cerita hyukki selama dijepang, sama seperti hyukki, wookie memiliki seorang kekasih bernama yesung yang juga merupakan ketua music pria disekolahnya, ugh.. benar-benar serasi dan tentu membuat iri sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang lembut kearah lapangan, lebih tepatnya memandang seorang yang berada diantara kerumunan dilapangan itu.

Sungmin, gadis itu kini tengah bercanda dengan dua sahabatnnya, tampak terkadang wookie yang menukul kecil kepala hyukki yang kelewat aktif itu, sedangkan yang membuat kyuhyun tertarik adalah senyuman seorang diantara mereka, seorang yang resmi menyandang status kekasihnya itu kini tengah tertawa lepas, 'begitu alami' pikir kyuhyun.

Entah sejak kapan, bayangan senyum sungmin selalu hadir di pikirannya, ia mengakui bahwa sosok mantan kekasihnya perlahan tergantikan dengan keberadaan sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia tidak salah pilih, dengan cepat ia dapat begitu yakin dengan keberadaan sungmin disampingnya yang dapat menumbuhkan kembali cintannya.

"evil"

Perhatian kyuhyun teralihkan sejenak menatap donghae yang merupakan sahabatnnya tengah duduk disampingnya dan juga sedang memandangi aktivitas olahraga dilapangan, kyuhyun tahu donghae kini tengah memandang kekasihnnya-hyukki.

"nanti malam datang kerumahku ya, aku dan hyukki mengadakan party keberhasilan, kau tahu? Sahabatmu ini berhasil memenangkan Tokyo dance competition, dan itu patut dibanggakan"

Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyimak apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu, ia memikkirkan party yang donghae katakan tadi, jika yang mengadakannya donghae dan hyukki, pasti hyukki juga mengundang sungmin, lagi-lagi bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis kala ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama sungmin lebih lama. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal perasaan rindu akan sosok gadisnya itu, tugas osis yang semakin menumpuk membuatnnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"sungmin, kau akan kemana sayang?"

Umma sungmin tampak menyusul anaknya yang sepertinya akan menghadiri sebuah acara, melihat pakaian sungmin yang kini menggunakan dres hitam simple. Penampilannya begitu sederhana, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan paras sungmin. Bahkan tampa make up pun sungmin tampak terlihat begitu cantik.

"aku akan kepestanya hyukki umma, dia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan"

Tampak raut keraguan diwajah umma sungmin, dan sungmin tentu menyadari itu.

"ada apa umma"

Umma sungmin tampak tersadar dari lamunan singkatnnya.

"hari ini appamu memberitahu umma bahwa akan ada tamu mala mini, jadi dia menyuruhmu untek tetap tinggal"

Tampak raut keraguan kini juga terpasang diwajah sungmin, ia menghela nafas sebentar. "baiklah umma, aku akan menelfon hyukki dulu" jawabnya kemudian.

.

Setelah memberi tahu hyukki bahwa ia tidak bisa datang, sungmin beserta keluarganya tengah duduk diruang tamu menanti kerabat appanya yang katannya akan datang.

Sungmin sedari tadi hannya mengacak-ngacak aplikasi ponselnya bosan, pasalnya sedari tadi mereka telah menunggu.

Ting nong…

Bunyi bell serentak menghentikan aktivitas yang sedari tadi dilakukan keluarga ini, dengan senyum terpasang dibibir appa dan umma sungmin ketika mereka melihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang dipandu seorang maid tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"hei, apa kabar cho"

Telinga sungmin sedikit sensitive ketika mendengar 'cho' mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya 'cho kyuhyun'

Ia melirik keluarga itu dan sontak membelalakkan matanya melihat seorang namja yang berada diantarannya, 'cho kyuhyun' kekasihnya kini tengah menatap dalam dirinya. Sungguh kini sungmin terngah terjebak dimata kelam itu.

"ayo duduk"

Appa menuntun kami dan keluarga kyuhyun untuk duduk diruang tamu.

Sungmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengn jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan appaku dan appanya kyuhyun , mereka terlalu asik bernostalgia masa remajannya. Sedari tadi yang dia lakukan adalh mencuri pandang kekasihnya yang secara terang-terangan menatapnya.

"baiklah, langsung saja sungmin-kyuhyun" suara berat appaku menghentikan acara lirik melirikku untuk kyuhyun.

"berhubung kami selama dua minggu ini akan berada di china untuk mengurus perusahaan, jadi appa meminta kyuhyun untuk tinggal disini sementara untuk menjagamu"

'APA?' sungmin menjerit dibatinnya. Tinggal dengan kyuhyun? Sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang kini sedang terkekeh melihat reaksi yang sungmin tampilnkan. 'begitu imut' pikirnya.

"bagaimana kyuhyun? Kau mau?"

"tentu saja" tampa menunggu lama kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan appaku.

"terima kasih kyu, tolong jaga sungmin ya, dia anak kami satu-satunya, besok kau bisa mulai tinggal disini, aku percayakan ini padamu kyu, besok subuh kami harus berangkat"

'mengapa tidak menanyakan persetujuanku' batin sungmin mulai sebal, pasalnya appanya sama sekali tidak meminta persetujuannya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"hm, maaf ajosshi, apa aku bisa mulai tinggal disini malam ini?, ada sesuatu yang mau kukerjakan dengan sungmin"

DEG…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Anyyeong kyumin shipper, ini fanfic kyumin pertamaku.**

**Salam kenal readers.**

**Semoga kalian suka!**

**Lanjut?**

**Kalau fanfic ini mau dilanjutin ..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**gamsahamida**


End file.
